Forgotten Memories
by SweetHummingbird
Summary: Loki and Tony have been best friends since freshman year and after a passionate night before graduation, they are ripped apart. A year later they meet again, but something happened to Loki during their time apart. Tony is determined to make Loki fall in love with him again. I suck at summary's ."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'What did you do this time?'

'I might have put blue paint in the water boilers in the girls showers.'

Tony chuckled. 'Is that why all the cheerleaders look like smurfs?'

Loki had an evil smirk on his face, which made Tony laugh. They had been friends since a memorable prank in their freshman year. Loki had smeared all the doorknobs with some weird combination of butter, glue and something that smelled like Roquefort cheese. Tony caught Loki doing it and had taken the bucket from him. Neither of them had even thought they would get caught by director Fury himself. They had to sit outside Fury's office and if looks could kill, Tony would have never survived. Loki blamed him for getting caught. But once inside Fury's office, Tony took all the blame and told Fury it had been his idea and that Loki only had tried to stop him. Tony had gotten detention and had to clean the doorknobs, which he never did cause Loki helped him sneak out of detention.

Since that day, they had become inseparable, they were partners in crime and you never saw them without another. After the winter break in their senior year, people started to bet on when they would become a couple. Everybody saw the touches becoming longer, the way they looked at each other, the way they sat under a tree while Loki was reading and Tony was listening to his voice and sometimes even a playful kiss that was stolen. But they never became a couple.

Yet, every time something happened that didn't seem right, Loki and Tony had to go to the principal's office and listen to some dull speech about their arrogant and dangerous behaviour.

'Why are you here, Anthony?' Loki asked, he was the only one allowed to call Tony by his full name.

'There may have been a small explosion during chemistry.' Tony answered with a smirk. 'So don't worry about that homework you didn't do'

They were still laughing when director Fury called them into his office. 'Why is it that you two are the only students who come here on a weekly basis?' Fury signed. 'I do not want an answer on that, Stark!' Tony closed his mouth. 'You both know I can't expel you, because of your fathers donations.' 'And because you can't prove it was me who put blue paint in the water boilers.' Loki added. 'And because we graduatein a few days.'

'I hope you know what you are doing...' 'But we didn't do anything, sir.' Loki interrupted him. 'There was a minor explosion during Anthony's chemistry class, but that is the risk of combining two chemicals and I was attending my classes, so I couldn't have the time to put blue paint in the boilers.' Fury stared at the two students who were sitting in front of him with so much confidence. 'I really hope you two will go to a college far far away from here.' He finally said. 'You don't mean that, you would miss us too much.' Tony smirked.

'Leave my office!'

**OxOxO**

Loki would spend the night at Tony's house the day before graduation and the plan was that he would help preparing everything for the party tomorrow, but instead he was lied down on the couch reading. 'I thought you were going to help.' Tony stated, taking a sip of his glass filled with scotch. 'No, I agreed on coming over.' Loki smirked. 'I never agreed on helping.'

'Get your lazy ass of the couch and help me.' Tony poked Loki in his stomach. Loki instantly curled into a little ball. 'I totally forgot you are so ticklish.' Tony yelled with a smile and attacked Loki on the couch. Loki tried to push Tony off him, but it didn't work.

'Tony, stop!' Loki laughed.

'If you say 'please'.'

'Never!'

'Then prepare to die!'

Loki finally was able to push Tony off him and ran away. Tony ran after him trough the penthouse. They ended up on the balcony, where there was an outdoor swimming pool. Loki had to slow down his speed because the floor was slippery and he was barefoot, but Tony was wearing socks. He finally caught Loki into his arms, but neither of them could have predicted that they would still slip and fall into the water. When Loki came to the surface, he got trapped between the wall and Tony's strong arms. 'Got you.' He whispered softly. Tony almost drowned in those beautiful green eyes and they didn't move, letting drops of water fall over their skin, tension filled the air and their lips moved closer to each other. It was Tony who closed the remaining space between them. Loki's hands were wrapped around Tony's neck, pulling him closer and he could feel Tony's hands around his waist. The kiss was soft, but filled with passion and desire. They ended the kiss and green eyes met honey brown eyes. 'We should move to the bedroom.' Loki mumbled.

Wet clothes were tossed somewhere in to the room and they lied naked on the bed, kissing, touching, moaning.

'Is this your first time with a man?' Tony asked while he placed a kiss above Loki pink nipple. 'I would have told you if I already had sex with a man, Anthony.' Loki answered and moaned when Tony's hand moved to his cock and started to stroke it. 'What about you?'

'I wouldn't have dreamed of doing this with another man.' Tony kissed his way down to Loki's cock and kissed the tip before he took him into his mouth. Loki moaned loudly and his hand went through Tony's hair. Loki could feel that he was almost there. 'Tony, I'm goi...' Loki moaned loud and Tony swallowed everything his lover gave him. Suddenly, Tony got of the bed and walked to his drawer and took out a small bottle of lube. He had to hold himself from running towards the bed, but the view only made him harder. Loki had a small pink blush on his face and was looking at him with so much desire. Tony kissed Loki hard and full of passion while he spread some lube on his finger and his hand wandered to Loki's entrance and pushed one finger inside. Loki shifted a little, but told Tony to proceed. Soon, there were two fingers inside of Loki and a third one followed soon.

Tony whispered sweet words while he prepared Loki and Loki moaned louder. 'Tony..please, do it.' He almost begged, craving for more pleasure. 'A bit eager, are we?' Tony asked, but placed himself between Loki's legs, covering his own erection with lube. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' He asked. 'Anthony, I'm sure.' Loki smiled. 'I want you. I want you inside me.' He pulled Tony close and while they kissed, Tony slowly pushed himself into Loki. Loki was so tight and warm inside and Tony was so happy that he was the first one to be inside of Loki. 'Are you alright?' he asked and didn't dare to move before Loki allowed him to. 'Just don't move yet.' Tony nodded and started to place butterfly kisses behind his ear and on his neck and collarbone and then he heard Loki say it. 'Anthony, move.' And so he did. Tony started to move slowly, with every trust he tried to hit the bundle of nerves. 'More, please... give me more.' Loki moaned,

his fingernails digging into Tony's shoulders. 'Wrap your legs around my waist.' Tony whispered into Loki's ear. Loki did what was asked of him and Tony immediately found Loki's prostate. It didn't took long before both of them came with a loud moan.

Tony rested his head on Loki's chest for a minute before he pulled himself out of his lover. They looked at each other and Tony could swear he could never forget those greeneyes and leaned in for a kiss. 'I love you.' Tony mumbled between two kisses. 'I love you, Loki.'

**OxOxO**

Their night had been filled with pleasure and sweet words and it had ended with an confession from Tony that wasn't rejected. They lied on the bed, legs entangled and half asleep. 'I can hear your heartbeat.' Loki mumbled, enjoying the way Tony stroked his hair. 'Then you must know it only beats for you.'

Loki lifted his head from Tony's chest and kissed him, but they were interrupted. The bedroom door flew open. Loki and Tony broke of their kiss and Tony could feel his lover tense up when Odin stepped into the room.

'Loki, get dressed!' He yelled and left the room just as fast as he came. They both got out of the bed and got dressed. Loki's T-shirt was still a bit wet, so Tony gave him his favourite shirt and pulled him into his arms.

'I don't know how he found out. Anthony, I...'

'Don't say anything.' Tony interrupted him. 'Just promise me I'll see you at school.'

'Anthony, I can't...'

'Just promise it!' They both knew Loki couldn't promise it. He and Odin never liked each other, they were always fighting and yelling or ignoring each other. But Odin wouldn't let this pass with a simple argue and it wouldn't be the first time Odin would hit Loki, they both knew that. 'I promise.' Loki said softly and they shared a short, but passionate kiss. 'Whatever happens, this isn't goodbye... I promise.' Tony whispered and Loki left the bedroom.

It was the last time Tony saw Loki.

* * *

**Hope you liked it^^**

**I am currently trying to write the first chapter, but I can't really say when I will update ."**

**And I would like to thank Blackbillie for helping me ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 1**

Tony Stark did not do relations. Everyone at Berkeley knew that, but that didn't stop both sexes to flirt with him. Yet, Tony had made it very clear that he did not want to be involved with someone, but no one knew that he was still waiting for someone.

There had been strange rumors that Tony was married and he tried to be faithful, that he was asexual or that he had an affair with an older man or woman. None of those rumors where true, but it drove Tony mad that he kept being bother with questions and then the uncountable number of people who came to his dorm room and tried to get into his pants. It also drove him mad that he wasn't allowed to have his own lab and he did not want to share one with that idiot Hammer guy.

So after a month, he had found a small mansion with a side building near campus and had convinced Howard to buy it. Tony had renovated the side building so he could use it as a lab. He had lived there alone for three weeks and then he had invited Bruce Banner, his science buddy, to come live with him. They were lab partners at school and Tony's lab was the perfect place to work on their school projects. And Bruce was happy to accept Tony's offer, cause he did not do so great with large crowds like the dorms. A week or two later, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton came to live with them, for no particular reason, but Tony liked them so he let them move in. Not long after winter break, Tony found Steve Rogers sleeping on a bench on campus. His roommate was having one of his wild nights with not one girl, but two girls and Steve had walked into the room in the middle of it all. So the next day, Steve came to live with them, since the mansion had enough rooms. No one could really tell when Thor had come to live with them, the guy had suddenly called Tony and asked him if he could live with them. Tony didn't know allot about Thor, except that he had lived in England, had gone to boarding school in Norway, was loud and reminded Tony of a happy golden retriever.

You can imagine that it wasn't always that quiet with six people in the mansion. So when Tony had one of his beloved hangovers, he didn't have a choice but to bear with all the noise.

He sat at the kitchen table, head on the table and eyes closed, waiting for sweet Bruce to bring him a cup of coffee and some painkillers. He and Clint had gone to some party last night to celebrate the start of a new school year and had gotten completely wasted.

'How was the party, boys?' Natasha asked and took a bite of her toast. Tony didn't answer her question and when Clint walked into the room, he was already wearing sunglasses.

'So you guys had fun.' Natasha stated and smiled at her boyfriend. 'I'm never gonna drink a single drop of alcohol again!' Clint mumbled and crawled to his usual spot, which was on the fridge. 'Don't make promises you can't keep, Clint.' Bruce said and placed a cup of coffee and some painkillers in front of Tony and took his seat next to him. Tony mumbled something that sounded like a 'thank you' and swallowed the pills with some coffee. There was a long and comfortable silence and Tony wished it could last until his headache disappeared, but that wasn't going to happen.

'Son of Howard, I have a request!'

'Can't it at least wait until the pills start to work?' Tony groaned and laid his head back on the table. Thor walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. He looked at Tony, who tried to ignore his loud voice. 'What's your request?' Steve asked, knowing that Tony wouldn't answer and he was just curious. 'My brother will return from London tonight to start his studies here at Berkeley.'

'Wait! What?' Clint almost yelled. 'You have a brother? Since when?'

'Since December 1994.' Thor answers seriously and continued his request. 'So I promised my brother that I would pick him up at the airport but I...'

'Sure, you can use my car.' Tony interrupted Thor.

'That's not what I wanted to ask.' Thor muttered softly. Tony lifted his head from the table and looked at Thor.

'Then what is the request?' He asked.

'I am concerned about my brother's health. He has an unhealthy habit to disappear into his room until he finishes his project.' Tony lifts an eyebrow at that. How many times had Steve and Clint dragged him out of his lab to act social? 'And I was wondering if he could stay here so I could keep an eye on him.'

'Yeah sure, Point Break.' Tony mumbled and smiled. 'I believe there is still a room free near the attic, we can put him there.'

'Thank you, Son of Howard.' Thor left the kitchen with an even bigger smile on his face.

'I hope his brother isn't as loud as he is.' Natasha smiled.

Another edition in the mansion. That should be fun.

**OxOxO**

Tony had locked himself up in his lab to work on his new project. He wanted to create an artificial intelligence that would be just as smart as him and would be able to do things for him, like trying to make Dummy a smarter robot which he doubted very much. He didn't know how he would call the AI, but he would install him first into the lab and later into the house.

'Hey, Tony.' A voice was suddenly heard trough the intercom. 'Can I come in?'

'Is that you, Pepper?' Tony asked and pushed the button that would open the front door of the lab. Tony had secured both the mansion and the lab after he found Hammer trying to break in to ruin his school project, which was Dummy. Everybody could enter the house if they knew the code that wouldn't set of the alarm. He and Bruce were the only ones who knew the code of the lab. But Tony had crown tired of that system and it was another reason why he was designing an AI.

Pepper walked into the lab with a bright smile and gave Tony a hug before she sat down on one of the couches. Just because it was a lab, didn't mean there was no relax zone. 'What's up?' Tony asked and took a seat on the other couch. He and Pepper had had a short relation during spring break last year, but Tony had ended it because it just didn't feel right. They had decided it was better to stay friends. Tony hadn't forgotten Loki, even if it had been fourteen months. He still missed him.

'I was on the party last night and I heard a new rumor about you, but I don't know if I could believe it.' Tony laughed. 'What did they spread this time?'

Pepper didn't laugh. 'That your heart was broken by a guy before you came to Berkeley.'

Tony's smile disappeared, but he didn't say a word. 'I just wanted to know if it was true.' Pepper mumbled as she saw the pain in Tony's eyes. Yes, Tony still thought of Loki, but he tried to forget about the day Odin had stormed into his room and had taken Loki away from him. 'Is that why you don't go out with other girls or guys? Do you still love him?'

'I think it's better if you leave.' He stood up and walked over to bar, filling a glass with scotch and drowned it in one go. He filled the glass again.

'I'm sorry.' Pepper said softly and left the lab.

Tony felt anger and sadness boiling up in his body. Anger about Odin. Sadness about the fact that he was losing the hope that Loki would ever be able to escape from Odin's prison. Tears where streaming down his face.

'Tony, are you alright? I saw Pepper run...' Bruce asked as he walked into the lab, but hold his tracks when he saw Tony and he was scared he knew why.

He was the only one who knew about Loki.

* * *

It had happened during the first winter break without Loki. He was in his lab, drunk, angry, heartbroken. He was a mess. Bruce was the only one who had decided to stay instead of going home wanted to ask Tony if he wanted something to eat.

He had found his friend as a crying, drunk and depressed mess. In the end, Tony told him everything. He told him about how they first met, the pranks they had done, how close they were and also about their last night together.

The next morning Tony made him swear he would not tell anyone about Loki.

* * *

A few hours later, Tony was preparing dinner, since it was his turn to cook. And since Tony had to cook, and no one really liked Tony's cooking, it was pizza. Bruce was setting the table for seven people.

'How do you think the guy will be?' Bruce asked and placed the glasses on the table. 'I mean, Thor didn't tell us much about his brother. We don't even know his name.'

'Hell, we didn't even know Thor had a brother.' Tony mumbles as he fills his glass with scotch. 'I don't even know Thor's last name, that's how well we know the guy.'

'You don't even know what you ate last night, Tony.' Bruce laughed.

'That's not true!'

Bruce looked at him with a questionable look.

'Okay, so I don't know. I have better things to remember!' 'Like what?' Clint asked as he walked into the kitchen, Natasha and Steve following.

'I don't know.' Tony said sarcastic. 'Maybe, remember how to make Dummy smarter.'

'Or you could remember how to turn on the on the oven.' Clint mutters as he looks at the still frozen pizza in the oven.

The group was still laughing and having fun when they heard Thor's loud voice in the hallway. 'Looks like we will finally meet Thor's brother.' Steve said with a smile.

'It surely took them long enough.' Tony mumbled, taking a sip of his scotch. 'I didn't know the airport was that far.' No one responded to what Tony said cause they were all staring at the open kitchen door. Everybody was so curious after Thor's brother and they had discussed how he would be like and what classes that he would follow. Would he be a nerd, a creep, a first-class sweetheart or a real first-class pain in the ass. Would he study science or literature or math or maybe even art? They didn't know and that was why they were so excited to finally meet Thor's brother.

'My friends, I want you to meet my brother.' Thor's loud voice boomed as he walked into the kitchen. A tall, beautiful guy followed Thor into the kitchen.

Tony recognized the ink black hair, the high cheekbones, the pale porcelain skin and those emerald green eyes. He would recognize those green eyes out of a thousand.

'Friends, this is...'

'Loki.' Tony finished as his glass fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 2**

Tony had thought about how he and Loki would meet again. He had made up different scenario's and he liked every single one of them, but the scenario that was happening now was not one that he liked.

Everybody stared at him, probably because he looked like he was in some sort of shock. He stared at Loki while all these questions popped up in his head. Why was he here? Why did Thor say that Loki is his brother? Why couldn't he say anything? Why did Loki look at him like that? Why did it look that Loki didn't recognise him? Tony didn't know what to do and tension filled the air. In the end it was Thor who decided to break the ice.

'Tony, do you know my brother?'

Tony snapped out of his shock. 'Loki, I didn't...' but words got stuck in his throat when he saw something in Loki's eyes. He didn't know what it was but it broke his heart. Suddenly, Bruce was standing next to him. 'Tony, I need to speak to you.' he grabbed his friends arm and pulled him out of the kitchen into the living room, hoping that the others wouldn't hear him.

'Tony, are you...' He took a deep breath. 'Are you sure this is your Loki?' he asked softly.

Tony just stared at him for a moment. 'Bruce, I would recognise Loki in a crowd of a thousand people. The man that is standing in the kitchen is my Loki.'

Bruce was silent for a few minutes, trying to figure out how he would say what he was thinking. He couldn't find a nice way to say it, so he chose the harsh way.

'Tony, I don't think Loki recognize you.'

It felt like someone had thrown a bucket with ice cold water over his head during a hangover.

'Why do you think that?'

'Because I think that Loki would have reacted differently when he saw you.'

Tony didn't know what to do. Anger and sadness filled his body. What if Bruce was right? What if Loki didn't recognise him? There was only one way to find out.

Tony stormed into the kitchen.

'Do you remember your high school, Bennet high?' he asked.

Loki's face was cover with surprised. 'No, but I never went...'

'Do you remember any of your pranks that you did?' Loki shook his head.

'Tony, why are you asking my brother all those questions?' Thor asked what everybody was thinking.

'It's alright, Thor.' Loki said and looked at Tony, who had tears in his eyes. Natasha, Clint and Steve wanted to leave the kitchen, but none of them actually dared to leave the kitchen and they were curious about how this bizarre scenario would end.

'Do you remember me?' Tony asked softly. The tension that filled the kitchen was hard, ice cold and uncomfortable.

'No.'

**OxOxO**

Tony had stormed out of the kitchen after that one, hurtful word and locked himself up in his lab. The first thing he did was grabbing a bottle of alcohol and a glass, but refilling the glass took to long so he just threw the glass against the wall and swallowed all the liquid in the bottle in one go. What had Odin done to him to make him forget about his high school, his pranks and himself? Would he still remember their night together? Probably not. If he didn't even remember Tony himself. He threw the empty bottle against the wall and took the next bottle. He didn't care that he would be so fucked up hangover in the morning or that all his house guests didn't understand the situation, except for Bruce. He would drown himself in the alcohol. He suddenly dropped the half empty bottle, took a hammer and walked towards one of the cars that he used as a pet project. He chose an old car that wasn't that special and smacked the hammer against the windows, the doors, the motor hood. And with each hit against the car, he yelled something. First it where words like 'fuck' or 'dammit', then they became sentences, 'fuck you, Odin' and 'what the hell happened' and other words and sentences where yelled.

He didn't stop until he felt thirsty and took another bottle of scotch out of the bar. He took a large gulp and looked at his lab. Glass shards were shattered around the room, one of his car was destroyed and his bar was almost empty, but he did not care. Anger, sadness, disappointment and alcohol filled his body. Fourteen months had he waited for Loki, had he hoped for Loki to find him, that he would find a way out of Odin's cage that he was locked up in. And now Loki was standing in his kitchen, with no memory of him.

He fell to his knees and cried. He had never expected this to happen.

**OxOxO**

He was lying on the couch when he woke up, with a hangover like hell. Next to the couch stood an empty bucket and a glass, filled with water, on the table together with some painkillers. Thank you, Brucey. Tony thought and threw up in the bucket. The smell of alcohol and puke filled his nose, causing him to puke even more. After he had emptied his stomach, he made a mental not to never drink that much ever again! But it would turn into a lie when he remembered what was the cause for the drinking.

'Loki...' He groaned and grabbed the painkillers and the glass of water. Swallowing the painkillers and the water in one go.

'I'm glad to see you finally are awaken.' Bruce said as he walked from his workbench to the other couch. 'How are you feeling?'

'That you even dare to ask that question!' Tony groaned and lied back on the couch, burying his face in one of the pillows. 'What time is it?'

'It's seven...'

'In the morning?'

'In the evening.' Bruce finished.

'I slept a whole day?'

Bruce nodded. 'So, should I tell you what happened yesterday after you left to get drunk and trash the lab that we share or should I wait until you took a shower and had a cup of coffee?' He stood up and took the bucket, trying not to smell or look at what was in it. Tony mumbled something that sounded like 'cffee an shwer' and Bruce left the lab to empty the bucket at the backside of the building. Thank God that the guy was studying to become a doctor .

When Bruce had left, Tony stood up and dragged himself to the bathroom that was attached to the lab. He stood under the warm water for quite a while. Letting the warm water clean his body and relax his muscles, while thinking about what could have happened to Loki. He actually came up with a few scenario's, but he did not like any of them and he doubted that Bruce's story would be any better. Probably not.

When he walked back into the lab, dressed in fresh clothes and feeling a bit better, Bruce was waiting for him with a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Tony took the cup Bruce gave him and sat down on the couch. 'So, what happened?' He asked softly.

'I talked to Loki.' Bruce started. 'He had an accident after graduation and lost all his memories of the last four years.' 'So, he really doesn't have any memory of me?' Bruce shook his head and Tony tried to hide the pain on his face. An uncomfortable silence filled the lab. 'Bruce, can someone who lost his memory, regain his memories?' Tony finally asked after a few minutes.

'In some cases it can happen, but I'm not sure, Tony.'

Tony nodded in absent. 'So, how is he?'

'He is like you told me, he's a nice and intelligent guy. He was a bit shocked after you left the kitchen.'

_'I'm sorry, Brother.' Thor sighed and took a seat. 'I do not know what just happened.' 'Neither do we.' Steve mumbled and took a sip of his drink. Nobody had dared to follow Tony to his lab, cause they knew it wouldn't end that pretty and they didn't want to upset Tony more than he already was. 'Well, I know it is very awkward what just happened, but shouldn't you introduce us to your brother?' Natasha asked with a small hint of curiosity. Thor's eyes lit up and smiled. 'Loki, I would like you to meet your new housemates. This is Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff and the one who is sitting on the fridge is Clint Barton.'_

_'It's nice to finally meet you.' Loki smiled. 'Thor has told me allot about you.'_

_'Hopefully he didn't tell you all the shit we do.' Clint smiled. 'Oh, my brother is a trickster himself, Clint.' Thor smiled. 'You will have to do your best to outstand him in pranks.'_

_The group laughed and talked and ate the pizza, leaving a slice for Tony in the fridge. Steve had to leave to prepare for his lessons in a few days and Clint and Natasha had decided to go to be early. Thor also left to prepare Loki's room._

_'So, you study to become a doctor?' Loki asked, taking a sip of his wine. 'Yes, and Thor told me you study art and literature and that you are a great artist.'_

_'Well, I do not think I'm a 'great' artist, as Thor states it, but I do enjoy drawing.' A comfortable silence filled the kitchen and Loki broke it. 'What happened to that guy?'_

_'Ah, you mean Tony.' Bruce stated. 'I'm sorry, Loki, but that is not a story that I should tell.' Loki nodded as a response. 'But I do have to ask you, if you don't mind, did you ever met Tony or do you recognize his full name Anthony Stark?' Loki sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'I may have heard of his name or maybe have read about him, but I had an accident about a year ago and lost my memories.'_

_'Oh, I'm sorry.' Bruce muttered and Loki laughed. 'Don't be. I do not mind being asked about it, especially not by a future doctor.' And he took another sip of his wine. He enjoyed the company and the fact that he could talk to other people than the house staff and his private teacher again. Thor had begged Odin to let him study at Berkley, so he could be able to build his own social life with his own friends. 'So, what happened?' Bruce asked curiously. 'I woke up in the hospital of New York, apparently I accompanied Odin on one of his business travels, the doctors told me I had been in an accident and as soon as I was discharged from the hospital I was brought back to London. I could not remember a thing of the last four years, so Odin hired a private teacher to help me catch up the last four years in one year. It was easy and I do remembered the learning material, just not the school or the other students or other things. This is the first time I am able to leave London and not be under the guarding eye of Odin or someone else.'_

_'You must be happy and I believe Odin is your father?' Bruce smiled._

_'Very happy and yes, Odin is my father.' Loki smiled back. 'Do you believe the memories I lost will ever come back?' He asked soft. Bruce opened his mouth to answer but closed his mouth again when Thor walked into the kitchen. 'Brother, I have prepared your bedroom.' 'Thank you, Thor.' And stood up from his seat. 'It was nice talking to you, dr. Banner. Goodnight.'_

_'Goodnight, Loki, Thor.' And also stood up. 'I'm going to check up on Tony.' He said softly and left the kitchen, trying not to imagine how the lab would look and how drunk his friend would be._

Tony could not hide the disappointment on his face as Bruce told him about his talk with Loki. 'So, what will you do?' Bruce asked after a few minutes of silence. 'Well, I'm going to apologize first thing in the morning, to everybody, and then I will talk to Loki.' Tony decided. 'I do not know about what, but I... I want to... I don't know what I want.'

'Maybe you should introduce yourself to him, properly.' Bruce suggested and smiled. 'That is exactly what I will do. I will talk to him and I will figure out if my Loki is still in there somewhere.' He smiled at the thought of his plan, which looked like a good plan. 'But what if your Loki isn't there anymore, Tony? What if Loki has changed?' Bruce mumbled. 'You know that it often happens.' Tony was not letting Bruce ruin his plan.

'We will see, Brucey. We will see.' He stood up from the couch and moved to the door that led to a small bedroom that Tony or Bruce used when they worked on some project into the early morning and where too tired to actually go back to the house. 'Now, I will sleep away the rest of my hangover. I'll see you tomorrow.' And he disappeared into the bedroom, taking of his clothes and crawling under the sheets. Loki may have lost his memories, but he had found a way to escape from Odin's cage and came back to him. That was the most important part. Loki had come back to him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter^^**

**I will start doing a weekly (or at least I will try) update since school is starting again on Monday.**

**Thanks to all the followers and thanks for the reviews and they are always welcome ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 3**

There was a silence when Tony walked into the kitchen like he owned the place, which he actually did. 'I'm glad to see that you left your cave of science to spend the morning with us, Son of Howard.' Thor said with a big smile on his face. Everybody was in the kitchen eating breakfast, except Loki.

'Where is Loki?' Tony asked as he took his seat next to Bruce and poured himself a cup of coffee. 'My brother is still sleeping. He likes to sleep late on Sundays.' Thor answered. Tony nodded and was glad to hear that Loki still loved to sleep.

'Hey, Tony.' Clint mumbled and was, for once, actually sitting at the table. Not on it, not on the fridge or a closet, he was actually sitting at the table. 'Is it a good idea to ask you what happened three days ago?' Tony sighed, but he had known that question would come eventually.

'Thor, where did Loki go to high school?' he asked and chose to ignore Natasha and Clint, but he did not get an answer. Everybody was looking at Thor, waiting. 'My father told me to tell Loki he went to boarding school with me in Sweden, but he never did.' He said softly, staring at his half eaten toast and to ashamed to meet his friends eyes. 'He went to Bennet High.'

'Why did your father tell you not to speak the truth to Loki?' Natasha asked. She hated liars, but even she knew that sometimes you had to lie to protect someone. 'Let's say that Loki's memory los was the perfect opportunity for my father to start all over again.' Thor did not want to speak of the accident, cause he did not know what exactly happened and he didn't know if he should believe his father when he told him that he wasn't in the house when the accident happened.

'What else did Odin tell you to lie about?' Tony asked with poison dripping from his voice. The nice tension in the kitchen was completely gone and had made place for hard coldness. 'It is not wise to discuss this subject while my brother is in the same house.' Thor stated and stood up from his chair. 'My brother told me he wanted to thank you for letting him stay here. I would appreciate it if you would act like this conversation had not happened.'

Tony didn't say anything as Thor left the kitchen. So, Odin had filled Loki's mind with lies about his forgotten life. He and Thor were going to have a conversation about this, soon and private, somewhere without Loki.

**OxOxO**

Tony had gone to his bedroom after breakfast, preparing everything for school as it started the next day. Of course Natasha and Clint had stalked him with questions after Thor had left the kitchen, but he had refused to answer them. He wanted to wait until he had spoken with Thor. So he decided it would be a good idea to prepare his backpack, so he could forget about Loki without the help of alcohol, only he couldn't find the damn thing. He could not find anything and his room wasn't even messy, you could still see the carpet! And then he remembered, all his school stuff was hidden away in the room near the attic. Tony left his room and walked over to the other room, but as he laid his hand on the doorknob, he remembered that this was Loki's room now. Loki slept there, made his homework there, it was his private room, was Tony allowed to bother Loki with his stupid question about his backpack? He could hear soft music, so that should mean that Loki was awake... Right? Tony didn't know what to do and he didn't know if Loki would have placed his stuff somewhere else, cause he hadn't even been able to speak to him. He stood there for a few minutes, figuring out if he should knock and speak to Loki or not. 'Dude, if you're gonna stand there any longer, you will probably turn into a tree or something.' Clint laughed while he entered his own room. He may not know what happened between Loki and Tony, but that didn't mean he couldn't make fun of his friend.

Tony didn't laugh at his joke, only sighed. He collected himself and his courage and just wanted to knock on the door, when it opened. There he stood, staring into big pools of emerald green eyes.

'Anthony.' Loki mumbled with a surprised look on his face.

'Loki, I...' But the words got stuck in his throat.

'I believe there still are some of your belongings in this room.' Loki said quickly and went back into the bedroom. Tony felt awkward, but dared to go a few steps into the bedroom. Loki had already settled, books filled the shelves, clothes were placed in the closet and on the desk was a sketchbook. Loki gave him a backpack that felt heavy. 'I've put everything in it that still laid here.'

'Thanks.' Tony mumbled as he took the backpack and took a deep breath. 'I want to apologize for what happened when you arrived.' He said quickly, but he saw it made Loki nervous. 'I wanted to ask you about it, but Thor told me to wait.' He said with a small blush. 'I don't really know why.'

'Yes, I expected that.' Tony tried to smile, but he just felt hurt that he couldn't touch the man he loved so much. 'I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here.' Loki said as he sat down on his bureau chair. 'Oh, no problem.' Tony smiled. 'There was place enough for another person, so why not?' Loki gave him a small smile and Tony was so glad that he could see that smile again, even if Loki didn't remember him.

'I know this may be an awkward question, but... where do you know me from?' Loki asked. Tony's smile disappeared like ice in the sun. 'Thor and I discussed this.' Tony answered sadly. 'I'm not really allowed to talk about it... For now.'

**OxOxO**

Tony had left Loki's bedroom quickly after what he had said and had walked straight to Thor's room and demanded that he would come with him to the coffee house. So, there they where, at the coffee house, Tony demanding answers and Thor was going to give the answers, one way or another. 'I will tell you what you want to know, but I would also like to hear what happened between you and Loki.' Thor requested. To Tony it looked like a fair deal, so he nodded.

'What do you want to know?' Thor asked softly after a small silence, feeling ashamed after he told his friends he let his little brother live a lie.

'Everything.' Tony told him. 'I want to know everything.' Thor nodded, but didn't know where to start or what to say. 'Let's begin with what happened after Odin took Loki away from me.' Tony helped him.

Thor nodded again. 'I was already in London when I got a phone call from Odin, telling me that Loki had been in an accident**.** I took the first plane to New York and after a few days Loki finally woke up. He did not recognize any of us, after a while he remembered, but the last four years where this big black hole in his memory. The doctors told us that they were not able to say if Loki would ever regain his memories. Odin told mother and me to tell Loki that he had gone to boarding school with me. We lied about everything, including you. Loki chose to renew his last year of high school so mother tried to enrol Loki in a school in London, but Odin didn't allow it, so she arranged a private tutor for him. But Odin locked him up in the mansion, only allowing him into the gardens or under the strong eyes of two guards. I knew Odin and Loki never had a good relationship, but after the accident it only became worse. Loki wanted to go outside without the guards and I had to beg to Odin to let Loki go to the library or the cinema with me. Then summer was over and I had to leave London to study here at Berkeley.' Thor took a deep breath and Tony took a sip from his coffee, he had so many questions but he didn't dare to interrupt him. 'I often called home and talked with Loki and mother. Loki was doing well with the private tutor and he remembered all the learning material. The tutor told mother and Odin that Loki could go to college after the summer so mother and I convinced Odin to let Loki study here with me.' Thor smiled softly. 'Loki often spoke about you when I was in Sweden and he sounded really happy. The doctors told me that old friends could bring back memories, but since Odin locked Loki up that never happened. I was thrilled when I found out you also studied at Berkeley.'

'Is that why you suddenly called out of the blue last year asking if you could come live with us?' Tony asked, he had no idea how he should react about the story.

'Yes, I wanted to get to know Tony Stark before I introduced Loki to you. I hoped that Loki would remember you, but maybe we should give it more time.'

Tony nodded. 'Why did you never tell us you had a brother?'

'I don't know.' Thor rubbed his eyes. 'I guessed it would be easier to not speak about Loki than say a lie about him.'

'What was the accident?' Tony asked softly. 'He had a fight with Odin on his graduation day. He wanted to leave the house, but tripped and fell of the stairs. That is what the maid told me anyway.' Thor answered with sigh. 'Odin told me that he was in his study when it happened.'

'Do you believe him?' Tony would not believe Odin. He still remembered the anger he had in his eyes when he had dragged Loki from his bedroom.

'I don't know what I should believe. At that time it was only Loki's health that concerned me.' Tony nodded again before asking.

'Loki never told me he had a brother, do you know why?'

Thor shook his head and gave Tony an apologizing look.

'I guess it is my turn to tell a story now.' Tony mumbled and told Thor everything from before Loki's accident. He was a bit afraid when he told Thor about the night before graduation, cause Thor looked like a protective, big brother and Tony had taken his little brothers virginity, not that Loki remembers it. But, to his surprise, Thor seemed okay with it.

There was a long silence after Tony's story was told and both men did not know what to say.

'I am going to tell Loki the truth, just not now.' Thor told him suddenly. 'I want to give him the time that he needs and I want to see if he remembers you himself.'

Tony gave the big guy a small smile. 'If you don't mind, I would like to be there when you tell him.'

'I do not think I would be able to do it alone, but I do have another request, Tony.' Thor mumbled and took a sip of his cold coffee. 'I know it will be hard and maybe it's unfair for me to ask this, but I was wondering if you could become a friend to Loki.'

Tony stared at his friend for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. Of course he wanted to become Loki's friend! Hell, he would make sure he became Loki's friend, cause that was a part of his plan.

'I'll do my best.' Tony said calmly. 'Thank you, Tony. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go home since I still have to prepare for class tomorrow.'

They left the coffee house and the ride home was silent, only the sound of the radio filled the car. When Tony parked his car next to Clint's, Thor opened his mouth. 'Tony, I still do have one thing that I would like to tell you.'

'Yeah, sure. What is it?' Tony asked and resealed himself from the seatbelt.

'I know I asked you to become Loki's friend, but I would like you to remember that you will only be his friend, nothing more. I need you to promise me that.' Thor said and Tony could see the protective, big brother Thor was. 'I promise.' He mumbled with some disappointment. Thor stepped out of the car and disappeared into the house, leaving a wide eyed Tony behind in his car. Tony didn't know what to say. This was not part of his plan! Not at all!

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**So, I wanted to thank you guys for the sweet reviews.**

**12Raven21: **I really didn't know what to do when I read your review. My friends asked me what was wrong and all I could say was: 'That wasn't my intention.' But then I actually found it very sweet XP

**BOXRAPED**: I'm glad you liked it ^^

**The curious guest with all the questions: **l'm not telling you ;p

**EleoLeo: **I hope this chapter is also interesting for you^^

**And to all the other reviewers:** Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

**I am writing the 'thank you' part because I can't sleep and I forgot to write it in the previous chapters. So I said to myself: 'I should thank them.' and so I did. I will probably forget it again in the next chapters ~"**


	5. Chapter 4

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 4**

He slowly slides his hands over the pale chest of the naked person beneath him. Their lips locked together and the sound of soft moans fills the room. They break the kiss of and he starts to kiss the pale neck and collarbone.

'Anthony.' Loki breaths out his name and he lets out a soft scream out of pleasure when Tony's fingers touches the bundle of nerves inside of him. Tony's mouth goes to one of his nipples, sucking and nipping on it until he is pleased with the colour of the pink nipple. Tony places kisses over the pale stomach, finding his way to the hard flesh. 'I love you, Loki. I love you so much.' And he takes the head of Loki's erection into his mouth. Tony feels Loki's fingers gripping the hair on his head. He takes Loki's member as far as he can in his mouth and sucks hard when his mouth goes back to the tip of his lovers erection. Loki comes fast and hard, screaming Tony's name.

'Anthony, I want you. I want you inside me.' Tony slips his fingers out of his lover and moves over to the nightstand and takes out a small bottle of lube. He moves himself between Loki's legs and covers his own member with the lube. He leans closer to his lover and they share a passionate kiss as he softly trusts himself into Loki's tight entrance. Loki moans load trough the kiss. 'Move. Please move, Anthony!' Loki mumbles when they part away. Tony starts to move, slowly and deep. With each trust, he touches Loki's prostate. Loki's loud moans fill the room and they both feel they are getting closer to their climax. 'Tony, I...'

'Tony, wake up!' Clint yelled and knocked hard on his bedroom door. 'We're gonna be late and it will be your fault.' Tony almost fell out of his bed when Clint's voice destroyed his dream. He sat there for a few moment, on his bed, feeling a bit confused. He was still in some kind of slumber from his dream and the fact that he just had a wet dream about Loki was slowly sinking in. Tony groaned and buried his head into his pillow, feeling guilty and horny at the same time. He wanted to kill Clint for not letting him finish his dream. 'Tony, come on. You promised us a ride!' Natasha yelled and almost kicked in his door. 'I'm awake, okay!' Tony yelled back and got out of his bed. He was scowling at himself about the dream he had. He had promised Thor he would befriend Loki and be nothing more than just a friend, what totally ruined his plan. But Thor had given him his permission to befriend Loki and that was a good thing, right?

**OxOxO**

After a long, cold shower and a twenty minutes search for clean clothes, Tony finally made it to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. The guilt he had felt for the wet dream was gone and he had convinced himself it was a normal thing when you met an old lover you still had feeling for. Tony noticed that the house was awful quiet and he was wondering where everybody was. He entered the kitchen, but froze in the doorway when he saw the most beautiful man he ever seen sitting at the table with a cup of thee. 'Good morning, Anthony.'

'Good morning, Loki.' Tony feels a blush appear on his cheeks and quickly walked to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. 'Where is everyone?' He asked as he took a sip of the heavenly beverage. 'I believe Bruce went to the lab to gather his stuff, Thor is searching for his left shoe and Natasha and Clint already left.' Loki answered. 'They told me to thank you for your car.' Tony almost chocked in his coffee. 'My car? What did they do to my car?' Tony loved his car more than anything else that had an engine in it. Loki smiled. 'Natasha muttered something about being late and then Clint took, I believe, your keys.' Tony tried really hard to not freak out about his car. He only trusted two people with his car and those people where definitely not Natasha and Clint. Wait, how was he supposed to go to school now?

'Steven tried to stop them.' Loki added.

'So, where is he now?'

'He went with them.'

'Ooh, he's such a great friend.' Tony muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice, and took a sip from his coffee. Loki laughed and just wanted to reply when Thor walked into the kitchen with a grin on his face. He had found his shoe.

'Son of Howard, you are still here?'

'Yes.' Tony answered with a sigh. 'The widow and Birdie took my car.'

Thor smiled. 'I know, but you can drive to school with us.' Tony nodded as a thank you. 'While you get your back, can you get Bruce out of the lab?' Thor muttered. 'I believe he found one of your tools.'

When Tony left the kitchen, Thor turned around to meet his brothers eyes. 'What is it now?' Loki asked with an annoying look, he stood up and took his empty plate and cup to the sink.

'Do your best today, Loki.' Thor said softly. 'Satisfy Odin and you will be able to do whatever you want in a few months.' 'Satisfy Odin?' Loki hissed. 'That is what I try to do, Thor. But he makes it very hard to do that when he orders me to hide my real feeling.' Loki left the kitchen to get his satchel before Thor could say something.

Thor knew he had made his brother mad with what he said, but he could not risk anything cause if Odin would find out, Loki would be locked up again in the British mansion and Thor would not be able to do anything.

**OxOxO**

Both Bruce and Tony could feel the tension between the two brothers during the ride to school. Tony and Loki were both sitting in the back, because Bruce would do his driving exam soon and he observed every driver. It made Tony mad, but Thor didn't bother with it. Loki was playing with his cellphone, since he didn't want to talk, so Tony took the phone out of his hands, puts his number in the phone and sends a text to his own phone to have Loki's number. He gave the phone back to Loki, who looked at him with a confused look. Tony just smiled and took out his own phone, sending a text to Loki.

_Hey, what happened?_

_- Tony _

Loki shook his head with a smile as he read Tony's text.

_Thor acted like a oaf when you left the kitchen._

_- Loki_

_Yeah, he does that sometimes. __But is the silence treatment really necessary?_

_- Tony_

_It's the best way to learn him he said something wrong._

_- Loki_

_So, you treat him like a child?_

_- Tony_

Loki laughed softly, making Bruce turn around to look at them as Thor just looked into the mirror. 'I'm sorry, I am just reading the news.' Loki lied and he did it so good. 'Oh, what does it say?' Thor asked, eyes back on the road. Tony, who had been quit fast, opened the news on his phone and showed it to Loki, making sure Thor didn't see it. 'There has been a kid in Toronto who took his fathers car to drive to the store and buy himself some ice cream.' Loki said quickly. Thor just nodded, not asking anymore questions.

_Thank you, Anthony._

_- Loki_

_You're welcome. _

_So, what are your plans for today?_

_- Tony_

_I have to attend the introduction of the teachers and in the afternoon I have a five hour tour on campus, which will be probably very delightful._

_- Loki_

Tony smiled as he could hear Loki's voice in his head, saying it with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

_Yeah, you better skip the tour._

_- Tony_

_Why?_

_- Loki_

_Because it's very boring and I can show you the whole campus is one hour. If you add the coffee shops, restaurants and the fun stuff, maybe two hours or so._

_- Tony_

_Is that an invitation?_

_- Loki_

_Yes, it is. _

_So, are you accepting it?_

_- Tony_

_Will I get in trouble?_

_- Loki_

_No, of course not. As long as you attend the introduction they won't say a thing. But I do have to go by the lab to pick up some stuff. _

_So, accepting?_

_- Tony_

Tony looked at Loki, who looked like he was in a dilemma, and decided to add something to his invitation.

_I'll buy you lunch._

_- Tony _

_I accept your invitation._

_- Loki_

Tony smiled and puts his phone away as they arrive on the parking. Thor would not be mad about him taking his little brother out for lunch, right? It was, after all, Thor who had asked him to befriend Loki and lunch was the perfect occasion to do that. But Tony had to admit, he felt a little scared as he saw Thors big, strong body. Knowing Thor would break him like a toothpick if he found out about his plan.

'Hey, Tony!' Clint yelled and waved at them to get their attention. He was sitting on the roof of the car, which made Tony almost mad. 'Get your lazy ass of my car or, I swear, you will be a dead Birdie in no time.'

Clint laughed at him, but got off the car and stood next to his girlfriend and Steve for protection. Steve gave Tony his car keys back. 'I tried to stop them.' He muttered, knowing how much Tony loved his car. 'Yeah, you're a real hero, Captain.' Tony said with a small hint if sarcasm. He also knew his friend did what he could to stop Clint, but none of them actually wanted to be late. So they walked into the auditorium right on time.

There where speeches, thank you words and some other things Tony would not remember, because he started to fall asleep. But he wasn't far enough to not hear the next name of the new teachers. '...Nick Fury will be the new sociology teacher.' Tony opened his eyes in surprise and saw his high school director standing next to the dean. He could not believe this and he suddenly had to think of the day Loki and he had made flyers with a picture of Fury they had found in a yearbook. Back then, Fury had a big afro hairdo and under the picture was written 'Furry Fury'. He had to tell this to Loki one day.

**OxOxO**

The introduction had lasted for another two hours and in that time Tony had learned that Thor drooled in his sleep, Natasha and Clint were masters at playing Fruit Ninja on their phone's, Bruce was working on a gravity formula, Steve was the only one listening and Loki was halfway reading 'The Great Gatsby'. When the introduction ended, their group was the first one to leave.

'So, what's up next?' Clint asked as they walked to the parking. 'Well, I have to go find Peggy.' Steve answered and left after saying goodbye. 'I am going to the lab.' Bruce muttered. 'Before Justin Hammer claims all the fun toys, so I'll see you guys tonight.'

'I have to pick up Jane from the airport, her plane got delayed.' Thor turned to Loki. 'Will you be alright?'

Loki just nodded as a response, cause he still was a bit mad with his brother.

'Make sure you will go to the tour, okay?' And with that he left.

'You're going to that tour?' Clint asked, both he and Tony had escaped from the tour after half an hour last year. 'No, I'm giving him a tour.' Tony answered, but Clint was listening with half an ear cause he saw his archery friends. 'See you later.' And dragged Natasha with him.

Bruce left Tony and Loki with a small smile and a wave. 'So, lunch?' Tony suggested. Loki nodded and they walked over to Tony's car. 'What do you want to eat?'

'Surprise me.' Loki answered with a smile as Tony started the engine.

**OxOxO**

Tony had taken Loki to this cute Italian restaurant a few streets away from campus. Tony wanted to find out if Loki still had a flaming love for pizza, cause that was the first step of his plan. Figuring out what Loki still liked and disliked. They got a table for two near a window.

'Did you enjoy the introduction?' Tony asked as he sat down. 'I know you saw me reading.' Loki answered and took one of the menu's. 'Yeah, I did. But maybe you liked something before you started to read?'

'I liked the surprised look on your face when that Fury guy was standing next to the dean.' Well, that caught Tony off guard. 'Do you know him?' Tony was killing himself not to tell Loki they both know Fury. 'Yes, he was the director of Bennet High.' And that remained him he should tell Thor that Fury will recognize Loki if they ever saw each other. 'I used to have daily chats with him about pranks that happened on school.'

'Did they ever caught you?'

'No, I had a friend who always knew what to say while I would just throw my charms into battle.' Well, it wasn't really a lie, he just didn't say a name. 'And nobody could ever prove that it was us who were guilty.'

The waiter came to take their order and their short conversation about Tony's high school came to an end. 'So, what do you like to do?' Tony asked, figuring out that he really hadn't had the chance to do something in Odin's cage. 'Well, I assume you already know I enjoy to read and draw.' Loki smiled and took a bit of his pizza slice. 'I like watching movies.' So they discussed movies, The Hobbit was Tony's new favourite and Loki had to admit, with a cute blush on his cheeks, that he had not seen The Hobbit. 'What?' Tony almost yelled for the whole restaurant. 'How can you have not seen The Hobbit? Don't even answer that question. I will download The Hobbit and then we will watch it as soon as I have found it on the internet.' Loki made Tony talk quieter because now the whole restaurant was staring at them. So Loki made a turn into their conversation. 'What do you study?' He suddenly asked. 'I study engineering and physics.' Tony answered after a few seconds of silence. 'Ah, you're an inventor.' Loki stated and took a sip of his milkshake. 'Is that what you do in that building next to the house?'

Tony nodded. 'I wasn't allowed to have my own lab, and I don't like to share what I consider mine, so I convinced my father to buy the mansion and the side building. The dean allowed me to do all my schoolwork there, as long as I came to the schoollab to make sketches of my ideas.' 'And do you often lock yourself up in your lab?'

Tony nodded with a grin on his face. 'Yes, when I don't want to talk to anyone or have an awesome idea, you won't see me for a few days. Steve and Bruce mostly drag me out of there after three days to make sure I'm still alive.'

'And what are you working on?'

'I am trying to perfect Dummy, he's a prototype robot, but it doesn't really work.'

'Why do you want to perfect Dummy?'

'Cause when I designed him, I wanted to make him smart, but he is the most stupid robot ever made. He is almost like a very stupid dog.'

Tony wanted to impress Loki and he could not do that while talking about Dummy, cause that wasn't really impressive. 'But now I am trying to create an artificial intelligence.' now Loki looked impressed. 'I am still working on it, but I am hoping it will be finished by Christmas.'

'And what are your plans with the AI?' Loki knew from Thor that Tony was a genius, but he had never known that Tony would be able to create something like a AI.

'I want to install the AI into the house and get it to communicate with all the things in the house like the tv, the coffee maker or even the shower.'

'You want to create an AI butler.' Loki stated and Tony had to laugh. 'Yes, you could say it like that.'

They talked about the AI until they were kicked out of the restaurant. They had been there for almost two hours. 'Come on, I still have to give you a tour on campus.' Tony said and opened the door of the passenger seat like a true gentlemen. He found himself safe to say he had become Loki's friend.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 5**

Tony decided he liked this moment and he was thankful, because it was his turn to cook and nobody was in the mood for take-out, but that didn't mean nobody was scared of food poisoning. So Loki had offered to help him cook. They had decided they would prepare pasta with tomato sauce. Tony was in charge of the boiling water , peeling the tomatoes and not burning the meat while Loki was in charge of cutting all the vegetables in very small pieces, because otherwise Clint wouldn't touch his plate. The little bird hated vegetables, but he ate them when he didn't see them. Loki laughed when he heard that.

'Yeah, you live with a strange bunch of weirdo's.' Tony muttered as he kept peeling a tomato, which didn't really work. 'I must admit, I'm glad to live here.' Loki still had a beautiful smile on his lips while he kept cutting the mushrooms. He saw how Tony was making a mess out of the tomatoes, reached over the table and took a tomato. 'If you do it this way, it will go faster.' Loki instructed calmly. Tony tried, but failed. Loki reached over the table again and took his hands to make him feel how he should peel the tomato. Tony enjoyed the softness of Loki's hand, even if both their hands were covered in tomato juice.

A small blush spread over Tony's cheeks, he wasn't allowed to enjoy this. For god's sake, he still felt a little bit of guilt for the wet dream and that was three weeks ago! 'I think I got it now.' Tony muttered, feeling disappointed when the soft hands went back to cutting the mushrooms. They were silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable, and then Clint walked into the kitchen with Bruce on his heels. 'Euw, you're putting that in the sauce?' he asked while making a face. 'That's just gross. Are those paprika's? And carrots? Are you putting all of that in the sauce? That's just really gross. I'm not eating that, no way in hell I'm going to eat all those freaking vegetables. What am I? A rabbit? I am not going to eat any of that. I'm going to go the store to buy some real food. I'm going to the MacDonald's to buy a cheeseburger and some French fries!' And he left the kitchen just as fast as he came.

'I'm impressed he could say all of that in one breath.' Loki muttered which made Tony and Bruce laugh. 'Don't mind him, he found some new kind of energy drink and he's showing the signs of an addict.' Bruce said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

'Tony, I want to use your car! Where are your keys?' Clint yelled from the hallway. Tony jumped from his seat and almost flew to the hallway. 'I am not letting you drive my car in your state, you crazy bird.' Not a minute later Tony walked back into the kitchen with his car keys in his pocket and the saddest Clint, anybody has ever seen, behind him. 'Can someone drive me to the market and the MacDonald's?' He asked with the eyes of a puppy.

'Sorry, Clint. But I don't have my licence yet.' Bruce said. 'Why don't you use your own car?'

'Natasha took it to go shopping with Peggy.' Clint answered, still with the puppy-look. 'Then why don't you ask Steve or Thor?' Tony asked. 'They are both out and they took Steve's car and Thor took his car keys with him.' From the seven people who lived in the house, there were four with a car and they often shared their cars with each other. Tony actually owned two more cars, but they were finished pet projects.

Clint turned to Loki. 'I'm sorry, Clint, but I don't know how to drive.' Clint left the kitchen with a desperate cry. 'You can't drive?' Tony asked surprised, he had taught Loki how to drive when they were seventeen. Seems Loki also had forgotten about that.

'Odin preferred that I didn't learn how to drive, saying there was no use in learning how to drive when you don't own your own car.' Loki muttered and threw all the tiny pieces of mushrooms in a pot and took the paprika's to cut them in tiny pieces as well. 'Well, Tony is teaching me how to drive, maybe he can teach you too.' Bruce suggested. 'I don't want to be a burden...'

'You won't be a burdened.' Tony interrupted Loki. 'I would much rather teach you how to drive then that you would have to follow those idiotic lessons at a driving school.' And so it was decided that Tony would teach Loki how to drive.

That evening during dinner everybody was praising Tony and Loki for the homemade food. The pasta tasted good, Clint ate two plates without complaining about the vegetables, but they had to replace the meat with chicken because Tony burned it. Loki understood why nobody liked Tony's cooking, cause he said that the meat was in a perfect state to still be eaten, even if it had turned as black a raven. Luckily for those who did not want to end up with food poisoning, there had still been some chicken in the freezer.

Since it had been Loki and Tony who cooked, they also had to the dishes. 'One day, I will have staff to do this for me.' Tony groaned as he tried to clean the pan with the burned meat. 'I told you to concentrate on the meat and do you mean to cook or to clean your kitchen?' Loki laughed when Tony gave up and filled the pan with warm water to soak. 'I don't know. I don't really want people running around in my house, I already have that at my dad's house and it drives me crazy.' Tony admitted while putting the clean plates in the closet. 'I think I'll just have to concentrate on the AI so it will be able to run the household for me. I know I still have to do a few things by myself, but maybe I can allow one maid or so to clean the house while I'm not home.'

'What about your girlfriend or wife by then?' Loki asked, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge. Tony suddenly felt uncomfortable and was silent for a moment. Should he tell Loki? He was going to find out either way. 'Yeah, I... I don't really like... girls that way...' Maybe it was too soon to tell Loki he was gay. He didn't know if Loki would accept him as a friend if he knew he was gay. Maybe Odin had also filled his head with lies about how sick gay people were and that they would be the end of humanity. Tony was starting to freak out.

'I'm sorry, Loki. I shouldn't have told you that I'm..'

'It's alright, Anthony.' Loki interrupted him and smiled. 'I don't care about a person's sexuality and just because you told me you aren't attracted to girls doesn't mean I will treat you differently.' Tony didn't know what to say. 'So you don't mind?' he asked softly.

Loki smiled. 'Why should I? I don't care about who is gay and who's not. It's none of my business and I don't think it really should be that big of a deal, because if that person is nice and friendly then why should I mind that person being gay?' Tony chuckled and felt happy about how Loki looked at homosexuality.

'So, are you going to give it a name?' Loki asked, making a casual change of subject and opened the bottle of water.

'I better do. If I look at all the theory and sketches and if I will actually be able to create it, then I might as well give it a better name than 'butler'.' Tony had to swallow for a moment, because Loki made it possible to drink that water just so damn sexy and for a moment Tony forgot what he was talking about. 'Have you already found a name?' Loki asked after he was done drinking and it pulled Tony back into reality. 'No, not really. I've been working a lot on the theory and sketches, so I haven't really thought about it.'

Loki smiled again. 'Well, I better go back to my room, I still need to finish a drawing.' But none of them had seen the small puddle of water that lay on the floor. Loki slipped and just before he hit the floor he heard Tony scream his name.

**OxOxO**

_Red stairs. Red stairs everywhere. He ran as fast as he could, searching for a door or something to get away from all these stairs. But it didn't matter where he ran to or how fast he would ran, he would always be trapped with those red stairs. He suddenly heard his own voice, but his mouth didn't move, and another voice. He couldn't understand what was said, but it scared him even more. Then the other voice started to laugh, but it was low, dark and loud. It really scared him and he took a few steps back, but he could feel something pushing against his back, but he couldn't say what it was. It could be more stairs, it could be the banisters or maybe it was someone and not something. Whatever it was, it scared him so much that he wanted to run away, he couldn't say if he slipped or of he had been pushed, but he fell down the stairs and he never stopped falling._

Loki woke up with a gasp. He had dreamt that dream so many times and it never left him alone, but this time it seemed so real. But the voices and the dark laugh were something he had never dreamt of before. It scared Loki and he rather didn't think about it, so the headache he was feeling right now was a pretty good distraction. He looked around and noticed he was in his bedroom and he also noticed the most adorable sight next to his bed. Tony was curled up on a big chair, that probably came from his own room, and sweet Bruce had made himself comfortable on the floor with some pillows and a blanket. On his bed stand was a bottle of water and some painkillers and a small note.

_If you wake up and we have fallen asleep, then take the painkillers and get some more sleep. If you can't sleep, wake up one of us._

Loki wasn't that keen on painkillers, but swallowed them and tried to sleep some more, but he couldn't, he was too scared that the red stairs may come back.

'Can't sleep?' A soft voice was heard beside him. Tony looked at him with those warm honey, brown eyes. 'How long have you been awake?' Loki whispered, not wanting to wake up Bruce too. 'I haven't really slept since I carried you into your room. I was just resting my eyes for a bit when you decided to wake up.' Tony admitted with a small smile and stood up from his chair to sit on the edge of the bed.

'Why is Bruce here? I do believe he must be more comfortable in his own bed then on my bedroom floor.'

'Bruce wanted to make sure you were alright and checks on you every hour. And he can sleep anywhere, as long as there is a pillow and a blanket.'

Loki smiled, he felt so tired. 'Are you alright? It seemed like you had a bad dream.' Tony asked worriedly. First Loki didn't speak, but then he nodded. 'I have the same dream since the accident, so I'm kind of used to it.'

'Want to talk about it?' Loki shook his head. 'I rather try to sleep, Anthony. Maybe tomorrow.'

Tony nodded and tugged Loki in, pulling the blanket a bit more over his shoulders. 'Where is Thor?' Loki asked softly, it was nice that Bruce and Tony were there with him, but it kind of hurt that his brother wasn't there too. 'Clint and Steve had to drag him out of your room, he was really panicking and Bruce gave him some calming tee. He isn't allowed to give real meds since he isn't an official doctor yet.'

Loki smiled again and he could feel a warm hand softly going through his hair. It felt so calm and soothing, he never wanted it to stop. 'Anthony, can you do that until I fall asleep?' Loki asked tiredly, feeling a bit guilty for asking him to stay awake for him. 'Sure, Shakespeare.' Tony answered softly. 'Just try to get some sleep.'

'Goodnight, Anthony.' Loki didn't comment back on the nickname and it didn't take him long to fall back asleep, but it was then that Tony realised how scared he had been when he had seen Loki fall. He was so scared that Loki would have forgotten everything again and he didn't know if he would be able to handle that. He just got Loki back into his life.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update this, but school is killing me and I really need to sleep more T_T**

**I'll try to keep doing weekly updates**

**Hope you like this chapter^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 6**

It had been very quiet the last couple of days. Tony had locked himself in his lab together with Bruce, Steve had to study for a surprise test which everybody knew about ironically, Natasha and Clint were at the training court, Steve was at the dinner were Peggy worked and Loki was in his room trying to finish a painting. It had been a few days since his little accident in the kitchen and Bruce thought it would be better to take him to a hospital for a better check-up. Loki was healthy and fine, but needed to rest for a day or two. So now Loki was catching up on an art-project, but it didn't really work out. He got frustrated, because he had only one canvas left, it was Sunday, so he wouldn't be able to buy new canvas because the stores were closed, and the project was due tomorrow. Loki didn't know what to do and threw his brush into its case. The case was filled with paint, pencils and brushes and did not stand that stable on the bureau. By the small, sudden force, the case was knocked of the bureau. Loki cursed loudly when he saw some of the glass pots were broken and the colours were getting into the carpet. 'Shit.' He kneeled down to clean up the mess. The carpet had coral blue, mint green, bright pink and lemon yellow stains on it. How am I going to clean this? Loki thought. Maybe I should just cover it with something. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. 'Come in.' Loki sighed as Tony walked into his bedroom.

'Hey, everything okay?' Tony asked and his eyes trailed to the broken glass, the brushes and stains. 'What happened?'

'Oh, well. I was just checking if gravity still worked.' Loki answered annoyed and sharply. He felt so irritated, had a small headache, was clumsy and... 'Aw.' Loki gasped in pain when he cut himself in the broken glass. 'Are you okay?' Tony asked and ran over to help his friend. 'I'm fine, Anthony.' Loki answered sharp as he pushed Tony away, got to his feet and disappeared into the bathroom. He held his hand under cold water and looked at how the blood mixed with the water. 'Loki...' Tony mumbled softly. He was standing a few feet away from him and held a white towel in his hands. 'Let's go see Bruce, okay?'

Tony remembered this from high school. Loki always was ready with his homework days before they had to give it to the teacher, but sometimes, and very rarely, Loki would get distracted and would almost miss the deadline. Then he would get clumsy, mean and almost cruel, but the next day he would feel guilty about it and apologize.

Loki took a few deep breaths and nodded. Tony moved closer and wrapping Loki's wounded hand with the towel. 'There will be bloodstains on the towel.' Loki mumbled, already feeling guilty about his behaviour towards this friendly person. 'It's just a towel, Loki. It's not important.' Tony answered softly, leading Loki towards the hallway. 'But...'

'The towel holds no value, Loki. You do.'

Loki was a bit surprised by what his friend just said. He had not expected something like that since he was acting like a complete drama bitch. Tony took his hand and led him to the lab, where Bruce was. They did not say a single word on their way there.

When Bruce saw them both entering the lab and the white towel with bloodstains around Loki's wounded hand, he ordered Tony to get his bag and Loki to sit down. Bruce gave him a painkiller and removed a little piece of glass when he asked Loki what happened. 'My case with paint fell on the floor and I wanted to clean up the mess.' was the only answer they got. 'Well, the good news is that the cut isn't too deep, so you don't need stitches, but I will have to put some bandage around your hand.' Bruce mumbled and took a roll of bandage out of his bag, but also noticed the time on his watch and cursed softly.

'What's wrong, Brucey?' Tony asked from his workbench, he figured that Loki didn't really want him near him. 'Tony, do you remember how to put bandage around a hand?' Bruce asked and stood up from the chair. Tony nodded. 'Well, you will have to do it on Loki's hand, because I have an appointment for an internship.' And he left the lab, leaving a speechless Tony. Loki didn't really react to it. After a small silence Tony took the bandage and sat on the opposite chair of Loki.

'I'm sorry for how I spoke to you.' Loki mumbled softly while Tony puts the bandage around his wounded hand. 'And I'm also sorry that you take care of me for a second time. I guess I also have to thank you for it.'

'It's alright, Shakespeare.' Tony smiled. 'Care to tell me what happened?'

'Not really. Why do keep calling me 'Shakespeare'?'

'Well, please do so anyway. And I'll answer your question later.'

Loki sighed. 'I have this project for art class, and normally I would have no problem with it, but it just doesn't want to work out for me and it irritates me so much and then I had that fight with Thor.' That's right, Tony almost had forgotten about the fight between Loki and Thor, but he did not know what it was about since he came home during the end of the fight. 'It's the first fight I had with Thor since the accident.' Loki added with a pained look in his eyes. 'Will you tell me what the fight was about?' Tony asked, finishing up the bandage. 'I asked him about how my life was before the accident.' Loki answered after a silence. 'He told me that it may be better not to ask about the past, but focus on the future. But it is so hard, Anthony, to not be able to remember your own past. Thor and I went to the same boarding school and yet he refuses to tell me about it.'

So, Thor stopped telling him lies, Tony thought and took Loki hands in his own. 'I can't really give you advice about your situation with Thor, but he loves you, Loki. Give it some time and I'm sure that, one day, he will tell you everything you want to know.' Tony said and gave Loki a charming smile. Loki gave him a short nod. 'Tell me about your art project.' Tony smirked.

'I have to paint a memory that happened in the nature. I was locked up in a mansion for fourteen months, I don't really have a flora and fauna memory.'

'I have an idea.' Tony gave a confused Loki a big smile.

**XoXoX**

Tony dragged Loki trough the woods near the mansion. He carried the canvas and a small chair for Loki to sit on, while Loki carried his cleaned up case with paint and brushes. 'Anthony, where are you taking me?' Loki asked a bit worried. 'I found this place a few weeks after I moved into the mansion and it reminded me of home.' Tony answered carefully and stopped walking. They stood in front of a huge open spot with a large, beautiful tree right in the middle. The leaves were still green, the sun shines and it was such a peaceful place. It had reminded Tony of the tree he and Loki used to lay under while Loki would read Shakespeare out loud or Tony would tell Loki about his crazy ideas. At first Tony hated this place, it reminded him so much of Loki. But after a while, he started to like the tree and the nice sound it made when the wind went through the leaves. It made him think about the good days and he decided he should cherish those memories. 'I used to have a friend and when the sun would come out, we would go to an open spot, similar to this one, and we would be able to relax and escape from reality.' He added softly while Loki prepared all his materials. 'You sound like you were very close.' Loki said.

Tony nodded and sat down in the grass. 'We were.'

'What happened?'

Tony figured out he could tell Loki this story, just not that it was Loki who was his friend and lover. 'We had been friends for a few years and then we fell in love, but fate had other plans and his dad took him away from me.'

Loki did not know what to say. It was just such a sad story and the sadness is his eyes told Loki he would better change the subject. 'Why do you call me 'Shakespeare'?' Tony smiled and looked at Loki. 'That evening when you hit your head on the floor I was falling asleep, but I wanted to stay awake, so I inspected your bookshelves. It's easier to call you 'Shakespeare' than 'Edgar Allen Poe'.' That was a lie. It had been Loki's nickname since high school because he dragged Tony to plays like Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet and Henry IV and he sounded so sexy when he quoted Shakespeare with his British accent.

**XoXoX**

The painting was ready and it was beautiful. Loki had painted the tree, but the surrounding was covered in white snow and had small details of silver paint. But what made Tony really focus on the painting was the small, unclear, figure who was sitting under the tree. 'When I started to paint the surrounding, I suddenly had to think of snow and someone sitting under a tree.' Loki announced softly. 'Do you think it might be a memory?' Tony asked, hoping he was right. 'I don't know, maybe.' Loki answered while collecting his materials.

'Do you want it to?' Tony didn't know if he was going too far, but why the fuck not. Loki thought about Tony's question for a bit before answering. 'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because the person in the memory looked happy. I can't remember his face, but something about the memory felt happy and even a bit calming. Do you think it's stupid? For me wanting it to be a memory?'

Tony smiled. 'If you want it to be your memory, then it is your memory.' He got the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. 'Thank you, Anthony, for bringing me to this spot.' Loki said softly. He tried to deny

Tony decided Loki could use the rest of the day to relax, so they dropped the canvas off at the mansion at then drove to the city for a bit of fun. 'Don't you have some assignment you should finish?' Loki asked with a smile as Tony dragged him into a small diner. 'Loki, I'm a genius.' Tony answered with a smirk. 'Whatever the assignment was, I'm sure it won't take any longer than a few hours.' Loki smirked and inspected the menu card. 'Hey, Tony.' The waitress said as she came to take their order.

'Hey, Peggy.'

'I see you have a new friend.' As she eyed Loki, who gave her a soft smile.

'Peggy, this is Loki, our new house guest and Thor little brother. Loki, this is Peggy, our lovely food provider when we are too lazy to cook.' Tony introduced.

'I didn't know Thor had a brother.' Peggy mumbled. 'But believe me, sweetie. You'll eat here much more then you think.' She smiled sweetly, took their orders and disappeared into the kitchen. It didn't take long for her to come back with two milkshakes. Loki found her a charming young woman and Tony told him that Steve liked Peggy very much, but he was too shy to ask her out.

'Okay, tell me something about yourself, Anthony.' Loki suddenly said. 'I'm not that interesting.' Tony smirked. 'No, scrap that. I am very interesting.' And he loves the sound Loki made when he laughed. 'No, seriously. I know almost nothing about you, except that you keep saving me, and you know almost everything about me.'

Tony had to admit that was true. He had focused on getting to know Loki, but he hadn't thought about maybe Loki wanted to get to know him. 'Okay, what do you want to know about me?'

'Your favorite colour?'

'Red.' _Lie. Your eyes._

'Favorite food?'

'Everything. Except intestines, a few vegetables, food I don't recognize or if it smells and it can't be too spicy.'

'Dog or cat?'

'Both. I don't have a problem with having a cat or dog as long as the walking fur ball doesn't destroy my projects.'

'You could go to any school, so why do you study at Berkeley?'

Tony hadn't expected that question. 'In high school I made a promise to a friend that we would study here together.'

'Is it the same friend like from the tree?'

Tony nodded.

'I'm sorry.' Loki said and there was a short silence while Peggy placed their food in front of them. Loki noticed the sad look in Tony's eyes. 'I should think more about what I want to ask.'

'It's alright.' Tony said and smiled, all sadness in his eyes disappeared like snow for the sun. It was the way Tony looked at him, that made him al warm and fuzzy.

'How do you see yourself in 10 years?' He asked quickly, trying to ignore the warm feeling.

'I hope I have a good life over 10 years. I hope I'm nothing like my father, cause that would be my end. I want to have a good company and I want the love of my life to live by my side.'

'How do you see yourself now?'

'Oh, wow. If I compare this question with the first one, then this is the easy one.' Tony smirked with arrogance. 'I see myself as an arrogant, selfish, sarcastic, smartass genius.' He answered with a cocky smirk and took a bite out of his hamburger. 'You forgot narcissistic.' Loki added. Tony gave him a look that just screamed 'are you kidding me?'. 'But I'm glad you already said most of it.' Loki smirked and took a sip of his milkshake. 'You really described yourself as an asshole and yet you are so nice.'

'I'm only nice to people I like.' Tony mumbled.

'Yes, I noticed that when you introduced me to that Hammer guy.' Loki laughed, thinking back at when he, Tony and Bruce had been at Starbucks and Justin Hammer had forced Tony to introduce him to Loki. Tony had been very rude to the guy, but Loki didn't mind since he immediately had a dislike for the little shit.

'So, are you already done with your game of questions?' Tony asked and moved the cucumbers from his plate to Loki's plate and took his carrots. Loki looked at him with surprise. 'You took my carrots.' Tony nodded slowly, realizing what he just did. He and Loki used to exchange food because of their dislike for it, but that was when Loki still remembered him. 'How do you know I don't like carrots?' Loki asked.

'Thor mentioned it when he was cooking diner yesterday.' Tony quickly lied. He didn't even know who cooked last night. 'And he also mentioned I like cucumbers?' Loki asked confusedly.

Tony nodded. He should be more careful and he should talk to Thor soon, because he didn't know how long he could keep up with this lying.

'You have strange conversations, Anthony.' Loki smiled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter^^**

**I have a short vacation from school, so I will be writing a bit faster but school decided we are not allowed to have fun during the break and I am still swimming in homework T_T**

**Maybe if I started on the homework I would have some free time, but I really don't like math or French!**

**I do have to read a book for Dutch(not so bad) and design a whole restaurant for English, so if anyone has a nice idea for a restaurant please tell me! Don't care how crazy the idea is, cause they know at school I won't design a normal restaurant :p**

**Yeah, I'm gonna shut up for now"**


End file.
